Fate - Maelstrom
by AutoreVix
Summary: The Holy Grail War, a ritual encompassed in hope and despair. After the climax of the Fifth War, the Grail has awoken once more, but will our determined Masters be able to stop it this time? ShirouxRinxLuvia, GilgameshxSemiramis, Double Apocrypha.
1. Chapter I : A Peaceful Beginning

**_Yo! Name's Hydrocell, you can check out my Fanfic profile and my stories over there. Just wanted to quickly note that I am the Beta Reader for this story, and the editor for the Chapters which will be uploaded to YouTube Fate/Grand Order Style._**

 ** _Yeah I don't really have much to say here since this isn't my Account, I merely placed this here because the Writer didn't have anything to say for the start. So... I guess you can read now. Enjoy!_**

 **The Video/Visual Experience for this Chapter has already been uploaded. Simply visit the "Fate Maelstrom - Video Links" Tab here to find the link for it.**

* * *

 ** _Fate/Maelstrom_**

* * *

Chapter I : _A Peaceful Beginning_

The Holy Grail war, a ritual encompassed by death, murder and betrayal. Over the past two centuries, there have been five wars so far. All of which took place in Fuyuki city, Japan.

In these wars there would be seven pairs of individuals contending for possession of the grail. Seven masters with their servants.

"Tell me something I don't know?" Inquired a beautiful woman with long hair tied in a ponytail and a crimson red long sleeved shirt.

Rin Tohsaka, the Head of the Tohsaka Household, a prestigious bloodline among all magus.

"That would be difficult. Either way it's not complicated, the Sixth Holy Grail war is nigh, but it is not going to take where it should take place, that's all for now." Said the man before her, rested behind a well organized desk and dressed in a similar crimson.

Rin recoiled in shock before adopting a frustrated expression.

"You can't tell me why there's another war?! Or where it even takes place?!" Rin complained in a loud fit.

"Though I find it greatly interesting, I do not have the answers… I'm not all-knowing, Rin." The man leaned back on his seat and crossed his arms.

"Fine! I'll go ahead and just win again then!" Rin exclaimed.

"I'll contact your boyfriend as well. I am sure he'll be chosen as a participant once more." Added the man.

"Fine by me, I'll practically have two servants." Rin huffed as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"A fair point." The man remarked, lightly caressing his right hand which was beginning to form red marks.

* * *

Emiya Shirou, a survivor of the previous Grail War. A man who could create unlimited swords, Former Master of Saber, and a Hero of Justice, was currently being coerced into an alliance.

"Well... I'm not so sure about that."

Sitting down on one side of a couch was Emiya, who had recently poured tea on two cups atop a small coffee table.

"You don't need to be shy, Sherou. I know it might be hard to concentrate with a beauty like me fighting alongside you, but I have full faith in your capabilities!"

In front of Emiya was a blonde, long haired woman with ample breasts and an elegant, long blue dress.

"That's not the point..." Shirou muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Just agree to it! There's no harm in teaming up, right?" The girl persisted.

"Well I'd like to, but Rin would kill me a thousand times if I teamed up with the _mighty_ Luviagelita Edelfelt of all people, without her consent."

"Would you rather die a thousand deaths right now?" The now revealed Luviagelita, growled. Shirou staggered backwards at the sudden dark aura surrounding Luvia.

"W-Wait! Fine! I'll team up with you, geez..." Shirou hastily surrendered, causing the tenacious blonde to rejoice.

"Yay! Together we'll win this war no sweat, mark my words Sherou!" Luvia's words were brimming with confidence.

Shirou wiped some sweat off his forehead and sighed heavily.

"I hope my Servant is a man this time, I can't deal with anymore women…"

"What was that, darling?"

 **"NOTHING."**

* * *

Weeks, perhaps even months have passed as the chosen Master's anticipate the upcoming Holy Grail War. It was no longer a Fuyuki Grail War, however. Rather, this War is taking place in the land of France. And the first to arrive is the only Alliance so far.

Somewhere in the middle of the french countryside, traveling by car was Shirou and Luvia.

"I can't believe the war is taking place so far away from Fuyuki." Commented Shirou, who was looking out the car window and into the farmland as far as the eye can see.

"Don't worry darling, I know this place more than Japan."

"You probably spent more time in London, but still you got lost." Shirou deadpanned.

Luvia immediately dismisses the statement with a smothered laugh and doesn't indulge in conversation any longer.

After a three hour drive from Paris and seeing plenty of the countryside through Caen, they finally arrive at Saint-Lo at the same time that the sun was setting peacefully beneath the horizon.

The place they arrived in was a large mansion just outside the outskirts. Surrounded by an endless plain in three directions and having only a single road rarely used by people, the mansion was understandably quiet.

Wasting no time whatsoever, the pair of magi proceeded into the courtyard, which in its center was a magic circle engraved on the granite floor. A small marble pedestal stood at the southern side towards the direction of where the sun was setting.

Luvia placed her unknown catalyst gently upon the pedestal and stands back beside Shirou.

"Who do you think I'll get?" She asked.

"We'll never know until it's over." Shirou answered.

Luvia swiftly raises her right arm with her hand open wide and starts to chant.

"Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.  
Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall. Close the four cardinal gates.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the kingdom rotate"

A bright blinding light began to radiate from the circle's center as Luvia continues to chant.

"I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. Answer, if you will submit to this will and reason… Answer!"

"An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all the virtues of Heaven.  
I shall have dominion over all the evils of all of Hell!"

"From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by the three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint,  
Protector of the Balance!"

The light grew even stronger, blotting out the sight of the surroundings. Then there was smoke that engulfed the surroundings.

Within the center of the smoke was the silhouette of her Servant.

"No way…" Shirou muttered, his fists balling up and shaking. Luvia showed an expression of concern upon noticing the sudden anger emitting from the usually composed magus.

"To think that I would once again be summoned into this filthy age." One of the figures sighed, "A King such as myself should not be getting put through such worthless slogging."

Luvia cleared her throat and crossed her arms beneath her chest, gaining the attention of the figure who recently spoke.

"And might you be the mongrel who summoned me?" The figure asked, crossing his arms in an identical manner to Luvia.

"You would be correct, Servant. Luckily for you, you've been summoned by the greatest mage of this era." Luvia began, receiving a doubtful stare from the figure.

"My name is Luviagelita Edelfelt, your Master. Now, tell me your name, Hero." She finished.

The figure huffed and stepped forward, escaping the cover of the smoke. The Servant was a tall man with crimson eyes and golden hair, donning matching golden armor.

"You have spark, girl. I will grant you that much." The Servant said, staring down at his master.

"As your Master's first order, you shall tell me your name." Luvia demanded, grinning towards the golden armored Servant.

"I am-"

"Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes."

Luvia and the now revealed Servant, Gilgamesh, looked at Shirou, who looked just about ready to kill someone.

"Sherou, how do you-"

"Faker." Gilgamesh snarled.

Shirou glared at the King at that remark.

"So you _are_ the same bastard from before. Do you still plan on finishing what you started back then?" Inquired Shirou, confusing the day lights out of Luvia.

"Back then? You mean…!"

"And if I am? Do you honestly think you'd be able to stop me from doing so?" Gilgamesh challenged.

Shirou grit his teeth. Magical energy surging within him.

"I beat you once…" Shirou opened his hands, tracing his signature blades, and donning that iconic red cloak he once despised,

"And I can do it again!"

Gilgamesh frowned in annoyance, multiple portals opening behind him. Luvia looked back and forward between the two, her expression souring bit by bit.

"I am the bone of my sword…!"

"You're a fool if you think that the same trick will work twice on me!"

"STOOOOOOOOOP!"

Shirou ceased his chanting, and Gilgamesh arched an eyebrow.

Luvia was glaring at the two in front of her, the way they ignored her existence grating on her nerves.

"I don't care if you two had some fight in the past, you are allies this time around, _got_ _it_?!" Luvia declared, receiving surprised expressions from the boys.

"But-"

"No _buts,_ Sherou! You and I will be working together in this war, I will _not_ have you two kill each other before I win this Holy Grail War!"

Shirou shut his mouth and simply gave up, he had learned from Rin that arguing was absolutely pointless.

"So it seems my master is not so boring this time around. Very well, I shall refrain from ending this boy's life for as long as he serves a purpose to you."

Luvia released a sigh of relief as the two dispersed their respective weapons, albeit reluctantly on Shirou's side.

"If you even think about betraying her, I'll make sure to take more than an arm this time." Warned Shirou, earning a scoff from the Golden King.

"Good. Now if you're both quite done, we have a war to win." Said Luvia, crossing her arms and gesturing for her servant to come to her side.

Gilgamesh entertained his master and walked over beside her, now facing in Shirou's direction from her place.

"It's your turn now, Sherou. Let's see if your servant can compare to mine! Ohohoho!" Luvia gloated, eliciting a chuckle from Gilgamesh.

"Too bad for you, Faker. That is simply impossible, your friend has pulled the greatest card." Shirou groaned and simply began the summoning sequence.

Luvia turned to her servant while Shirou began summoning his own.

"I believe this would be the perfect time to complete our contract, King of Heroes." Luvia suggested, getting the King to face her.

"It has already been completed, girl. You've been quite amusing ever since I arrived, and though you are a mere mongrel, you still have some slight renown in my eyes." Gilgamesh stated.

Luvia pondered on his words for a few seconds, before concluding that it was a compliment.

"Then I look forward to working with you, Gilgamesh." She offered her hand, in which the King graciously returned the gesture.

A bright light filled the room, the golden haired pair turned to its direction, Shirou's servant had been summoned.

"Not for naught am I known as the world's oldest poisoner… Are you truly certain you can wield Queen Semiramis?"

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Looking forward to the next chapter? Leave a Fav and Follow! Reviews are appreciated as well, and we will begin replying to them in future chapters.**_


	2. Chapter II: A Contested Night

_**(AutoreVix): Greetings, I sincerely apologize for not being able to release the second chapter on time and as scheduled (not that any schedule was given). My relevant excuses involve a plethora of other more important tasks, such as living like a human being.**_

* * *

 _ **Fate/Maelstrom**_

* * *

Chapter 2: _A Contested Night_

Quietly walking within the dusty, crumbling yet still sturdily intact and well preserved walls of the château, was a black dressed man with bright white hair closely followed by a woman wearing a mostly red and partly blue kimono with a decorated crimson obi.

Two sayas gently dangled from her side supposedly carrying a katana each. One was already unsheathed, brandished over her right shoulder in anticipation of the battle that was sure to arrive soon.

"I am pretty sure someone's here already, I just don't know if its a fellow master too….. So just make sure to be prepared." The man said with obvious frivolity, "This is what I get for being late." he added.

"Eh? Oh, right. I can already sense another servant nearby." The woman informed.

"Wait what!?" The man came to an abrupt stop and swiftly surveys the surrounding structures and shadows, waiting for the aforementioned enemy.

"Seriously Saber? You wait until now to tell me about it?"

"It's just that... I've been waiting for this! You know?" the woman, now revealed as Saber, explained with a slight hint of eagerness to engage in combat.

She walks ahead into the open recklessly whilst brandishing her sword in the air.

In a swift single action, a huge torrent bathed saber with sparks of steel. Her sword clashing against a blood red spear thrown at her with utmost precision.

The spear glowed crimson and retreated back to its owner. Not letting it leave her sight for a moment, Saber instantly located the user of the spear.

A beautiful woman with stunning purple hair and a tight red bodysuit, the Lancer of this Holy Grail War.

"Not bad, Saber. It seems I'll have to get a little serious from the get-go." Lancer remarked, earning a challenging grin from Saber.

Wasting no time in talk, Saber swiftly dashed head long into her opponent, nearly landing an early strike, however the opponent was not to be trifled with. Lancer leaped backwards onto a sturdy tree before propelling herself towards Saber with incredible force that left leaves raining down.

The spear was stopped with a parry from Saber's katana, but it bought her opponent enough time to get on her feet and easily block the following sideward slash.

Minutes would pass, neither of the two could land a decisive blow on each other. A mere squabble, it turned out to be.

Watching the battle unfold, the black clothed man adopted a loose expression, clearly having no intention of engaging in serious combat and the actions of their opponent seemed to reflect the same.

Saber continued to exchange strikes and parries repeatedly until she finally gets nicked on the cheek, prompting her to grab a hold of her second blade. For a moment, it looked as if she was about to get serious.

However...

"Lancer, cease at once!" A voice echoed from all directions, abruptly halting the battle with a final slam on the ground that filled the air with a thick cloud of dust.

When the dust settled, the woman called Lancer was already at a good measure of distance away from Saber who appeared next to her master, the cut on her cheek already healed.

After a moment of eerie silence, a man who wore a lilac suit, walked out of the shadows from the ruins of the keep, threading slowly upon the path leading out into the open.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" The man in black muttered with slight interest.

"I am Elias Ainsworth. Master of this castle."

"And no doubt an opposing master as well... What are the odds?" Added the man in black as he stared at the individual whom referred to himself as Elias from top to bottom.

"Sorry, where are my manners? I am Angelo, obviously a master as well."

"For an opponent to return a greeting... You have my respect." Elias offered, but with no noticeable change to his passive expression.

Lancer, standing by her master's side, lowered her spear and directed it towards the ground with the noticeable lowering tension between both masters, prompting her counterpart to lower her weapon as well.

"Stand down Saber I've got this, just sit tight and relax." Angelo stepped forward with great confidence.

"If that's what you want." Saber sheathed her blade, however she still kept her eyes on the crimson spear-holder ahead of her.

"I recognize that look, you are attempting to strike a deal with me, A truce perhaps?" Elias perspicaciously asked.

With a swift gesture, Angelo confidently proposed: "That's very close but what I desire the most is an alliance." His face was that of complete innocence, one that appears true to all that it says.

However, Elias is yet to be convinced, wary of the consequences that a hasty alliance may bring in the near future. He was in deep thought and realized he was going to take too much time if he was going to consider all the factors.

"I cannot say that I like the idea, this is the first time we have met after all. Simply put, I do not trust you."

"That was to be expected. Then a truce, as you first expected, would be satisfactory as well." Angelo suggested.

Elias brought about into meager silence with his thoughts unbeknownst to anyone but himself.

"Master, I believe this man is one of his word." Lancer commented, "However the decision ultimately remains up to you."

Elias switched gazes, slowly looking at both Angelo and his spear wielding servant who appeared to be in favor of a truce.

"All right then, I accept your tru-"

"Two masters wasting time talking to each other. What a sore for the eyes."

Saber and Lancer instantaneously brought out their weapons, a dark presence had made itself known.

Angelo lets out a breath of disappointment.

"Who is it this time?"

Stepping away from the surrounding shadows, the man reveals himself. His skin was heavily tanned and his clothes were black with gold portions. Within his hands were two pistols, one black, and one red, both donning a protruding cleaver-like blade.

"Who are you...?" Elias inquired.

"You need not know. After all, you'll be dead in a matter of minutes." The tanned man replied.

Elias let out a disgruntled sigh before steeling himself.

" _Please_ , this castle belongs to me. I will not give it up so easily." Elias announced.

"Then you have chosen death, I presume?" Another voice emanated from the darkened trees, this time it was a woman's voice.

Walking into the light was a dark armored woman armed with a sword beaming with corruption.

"What in the- I know you! You're the saber from the previous war! How is this possible?" Angelo blurted out, baffled at the development.

"That saber is long gone..." The darkened Saber stated.

"I don't understand. But if you're here, then that man should be here too."

Angelo's words further antagonized the woman, causing her to flare up in anger.

"I shall give you one last chance. Leave or face the consequences of your actions!" She threatened with her sword raised towards Angelo, her movement revealing her distressed face.

Elias was getting really irritated with all the threats being thrown before him.

"No! I shall give _you_ one last chance. Leave. My. Castle."

The gun wielding servant sharply glared at Elias.

"This is getting nowhere, your honor has no place in this battlefield, Saber. Learn to control it."

Saber glared at the gun wielder, but soon directed her attention to her true enemies.

The gun wielder unleashed a flurry of bullets at Elias, the gunshots echoing loudly throughout the area.

Lancer glanced towards her Master, seeing that he had already created a barrier made of thorns, she blitzed across the field and onto the tanned gunner.

At the same time, the two Sabers ferociously charged at each other, meeting in a powerful clash.

"Elias, you better agree to an alliance after this debacle."

Angelo moves and draws out a shiny silver barrelled revolver, filling up his left hand with glowing red explosive crystals.

"Of course. That's if we survive." Elias agreed with a grin, summoning more black thorns from the ground.

Countless thorns converged upon the gun wielding servant whom was busy fighting a defensive battle against the aggressive Lancer. He easily dodges all the thorns and to his favor, created a barrier between him and lancer.

"Masters can't do much against servants, give it up." He looked upon Elias.

Suddenly multiple explosions ripped before his face, blotting out his vision.

When the smoke cleared away, Saber was already upon him, her sword crashing down from above. He was trapped by the thorns behind him and the hail of bullets Angelo had shot into his side, each having a trail of magic.

He chose to take on Angelo's bullets and successfully dodges Saber's deadly blow. However, Saber was already following up with her second strike, swinging from below this time. Using both his pistols, the opposing servant catches the blade and uses it to propel himself away.

Upon landing on the ground, he notices blood flowing down his arm, tracing back it's roots from three wounds caused by the bullets he chose to take. He does not have enough time however, since Angelo is back at it again, unleashing a swift volley of bullets, all of which were dodged with significant ease.

The servant shoots back, only to miss every shot after realizing how dangerously close Saber was to striking him once more and continuously shoots her whilst he leapt away.

Close beside them was Lancer and the other Saber whom appeared with the gun wielding man. Both were fighting with great skill and passion for dueling.

Lancer lunges with her spear to the longest extent of her arm, striking at Dark Saber's head. A long streak of sparks were thrown into the air as Saber slides her sword down the spear, aiming to strike down Lancer with great force.

She barely dodges Saber's strike, garnering a long light cut stretching from her chest down to her left hip. Her eyes twitched, and using her spear to anchor herself, she slams her foot upon Saber's chest.

Saber was generally unaffected, but crimson bullets and thorns began quickly approaching her, with a few managing to land already.

Lancer seizes the opportunity to switch opponents and uses her spear to close the distance between the gun wielding servant and herself.

Angelo's Saber hurriedly clashes blades with the opposing saber, resulting in yet another rain of sparks. She instantly draws upon her second blade quickly using it to strike down on her enemy's hip, canceling the heavy powerful blow that she was about to land and getting wounded in the process.

She responds with a very powerful strike that Saber could barely stop, using her collarbone to help stop the sword, leaving her bleeding profusely. After letting out a cry of excruciating pain, she breaks free and leaps backward.

However, the wound starts to regenerate so fast that it completely healed right before their eyes as soon as the sword left the wound.

"That was close." With a relieved breath Angelo's Saber mutters whilst checking her arm.

Her enemy however, was surprised.

"How could you regenerate so quickly?!"

"It's a secret, ufufu."

Saber eagerly makes for a ferocious charge with both blades converging upon her opponent.

"Here's some gifts. Hope you like it." Angelo throws two handfuls of crystals at the opponent, covering her with smoke and stunning her.

Saber was about to connect her two blades upon her opponent, she feels a greatly malignant feeling behind her back, crashing down towards the ground at lighting speed.

In an instant, she turns to look at where the object is going to hit, and it was right where her master is standing, clueless of what she was stopping for.

She tries to dash to rescue Angelo, however it was too late.

A explosion pierced the stone paved floor, hurling debris and dust in every direction. Anyone standing near the explosion would've been killed in an instant.

"MASTER!" Saber screams in distress, instantly halting her movements.

The smoke cleared instantly, cut in half by a violet bordered white flag held by a woman who donned matching clothing with the first two intruding servants.

"You're quite fast for a human." She remarked, throwing an ominous stare at the man who was thought to be killed with her explosive entrance.

"And you are?" Angelo reappeared a few meters away pointing two revolvers at the woman who presumably tried to slay him.

"I am Avenger, the one leading this small little entourage that is tasked to oversee this Holy Grail war unfold." the woman forebodingly answered.

"Oversee? What does that have to do with driving us away from this castle? Especially when we were here _first_."

"Because I wanted it to be mine. Is that a problem?" She nonchalantly replied.

Angelo tightened his grip upon his guns and prepared himself to battle a servant.

"Sorry, but it's not yours just yet. The man over there has reign over it." He nods to Elias.

"So be it... I'll just have to use brute force then."

The woman furiously charged upon Angelo, blocking every bullet he unleashes with great ease. Closing in rapidly, she extends her flag to stab him.

In a split second, multiple thick black thorns erupt from the ground, completely obstructing Avenger's path, wrapping tightly upon the flag in order to keep her in place.

She turns towards Elias, staring at him with blazing angered eyes before drawing her sword and abandoning her flag in order to dash towards him.

Elias summons as much thorns as he can in order to stop avengers advance. However, no matter how many he summoned, Avenger cut through all the thorns with her sword.

Saber advanced in order to help, but was abruptly stopped by Angelo.

"Saber, keep the other Saber down while we deal with this woman!" Angelo yelled whilst repeatedly firing his guns on Avenger.

The bullets were successful in drawing Avenger's attention once more, albeit all were deflected by her blade. But inside the volley of bullets were a few crystals that exploded upon contact with the sword.

Covered in smoke, being peppered by Angelo's seemingly endless supply of explosive crystals and having Elias' thorns stab through the center, Avenger must've atleast taken a bit of damage.

Suddenly, flames erupt from within the smoke, blowing away the crystals in the air and breaking apart every single thorn. Avenger emerged around a circle of flame, unscathed and infuriated.

Avenger gave Angelo a deadly stare.

"That was the last straw for you."

She zoomed in on towards Angelo with great speed whilst carrying her blazing flames that she soon hurls upon him.

The fireball left a burning trail of incinerated trees and a carved path upon the soil. To Avenger's dismay, Angelo appeared from the left, running away whilst firing both guns.

Angelo threw everything he had against avenger. He unleashed every bullet that he could shoot and hurled every single explosive crystal he had against her in a desperate attempt to get away.

"You will not escape!" Avenger exclaimed, increasing her speed.

Angelo had completely exhausted his arsenal. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, faster than the fastest man alive. He knew that no matter if he ran or not, he would still meet his end.

Or so a normal Master would think.

"Your end is nigh!" Avenger caught up with him and with her sword raised, posed to strike.

Suddenly, Angelo swiftly turns around and slides backwards, facing avenger directly.

Held between his hands was a shiny golden ball decorated by countless diamonds that enveloped the ball leading to a golden cross that Angelo was about to pull apart from the ball.

Dark Saber felt a sudden chill down her spine, and taking a moment to distract herself from the current Saber, she spotted the source of the sudden feeling.

"Jeanne! Get away from that grenade! That will kill you and the three of us in an instant!" the Dark Saber warned with utmost fear.

Avenger instantaneously leaped backwards as far as she could, heeding the warnings of the Dark Saber.

Upon landing, she sees Angelo grinning haughtily.

"Want the castle? How about a bargain?"

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **(Hydrocell): Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had almost nothing to do with it, so credit goes to Autore for this one. Anyway, don't forget to leave a Fav and Follow if you enjoyed the story.**_

 **We will start replying to Reviews at the next chapter, so leave some feedback and reviews if you want!**


	3. Fate Maelstrom - Video Links

**(AutoreVix): Finally, Hydrocell finishes the promised videos that he wishes to present. Now this tab will be gather the list of links to the videos for each chapter we would make. I personally would like to commend the quality of first video, enjoy.**

 **(Hydrocell): While this is probably obvious, these links are for YouTube. If they do not work, or you cannot copy and paste the links, simply visit YouTube and type in "Hydrocell", my channel. It'll pop up immediately.**

* * *

 **Chapter I: A Peaceful Beginning  
\- ** watch?v=4A5t-SJbiRU

 **Chapter Two: A Contested Night  
** **-** _**Coming Soon.**_

* * *

 **Do leave a Fav and Follow if you enjoy the story! And feel free to comment your thoughts on the videos at the comment section on YouTube, I(Hydrocell) will be replying to each question or piece of feedback.**


End file.
